Introduction
by GokuBootz
Summary: A story of Goku's struggle to tackle his new battle.


**Disclaimer- I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of its charaters. They are the possession of Akira Toriyama, and licensed by Toei and FUNImation.**

**100 Themes Challenge**

**(1)Introduction**

Goku stared at the clean white ceiling, and let out a frustrated sigh. He had been waiting outside for a few hours, and he was starting to get hungry. He put a gentle hand on his stomach as it let out a large growl, as he looked towards the white painted door. He turned around and saw his father-in-law sleeping, his large frame taking up four plastic chairs.

Goku's hands came together nervously, his nails scratching his skin. He was pondering, he had been pondering for a while. His eyebrows failed to move from their downward position, as he waited outside this small white door. What lay behind, he did not understand. He did not know how to embrace it, understand it.

He sat down with a large thump on a chair beside Ox King. He threaded his hands through his dark locks, and let out another frustrated sigh. He had no one to talk to about this; he had left all his friends behind at the tournament, not a single contact detail in sight for them or himself.

It had only been him and Chi-Chi for the past eighteen months, with the odd visit from Ox. It was not as if Goku did not like this, in fact he loved it. He had uncovered so many new things in his life, amazing things he never thought imaginable. The touch of a kiss, the warmth of a cuddle, a smile that can bring so much happiness and the love that could bring two people together.

He smiled slightly, remembering the first time he initiated a kiss, the little blush on Chi-Chi's cheeks just made his heart flutter every time he thought about it. He recalled being quite nervous about the whole act of affection, it just was not his forte. At the time, he didn't understand why he did it, but he did know that he liked it when Chi-Chi kissed him. His face fell, he just wished Chi-Chi would kiss him right now, and tell him he would be fine.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. Scared of one thing. He had fought the Red Ribbon Army, Tao Pai Pai, Piccolo Daimao and his son, but yet they failed to conjure up the feeling he was experiencing right now.

Goku reached over to the Ox King, and shook his large hand in an effort to awaken the sleeping giant. He let out a quiet whimper, as his father-in-law awoke from his slumber. He looked to the dark figure beside him, his silhouette as recognisable as the moon.

"My word Goku, what is it? Is it time?" Ox rose from his seat, the release of extreme weight, catapulting Goku onto the floor. "Sorry my boy, you should know better than to sit on a bench with me."

Goku laughed slightly, as he rose from the cold tiled floor. He rubbed his bicep, as he looked at the man, he considered to be his father. Goku gave an awkward smile, but soon retreated to the bench again, bowing his head defeated.

Ox looked over his son-in-law. His usual bright and sunny demeanour had been replaced with a sad and cloudy figure. He sat down delicately on the bench beside the boy, and softly put his arm around him.

"Do you want to tell me what's troubling you, m'boy?" Ox pondered, looking down onto the man's dark spikes.

"I dunno if I should say anything." Goku mumbled, tilting his head slightly to the left.

"If you don't say anything, it can't be fixed." Ox smiled but grasped Goku shoulder tightly and let out a small chuckle. "But, I think I know what's wrong?"

Goku stared strangely at his father in law. He couldn't possibly know what he is going through, could he?

"Every man gets it, son." Ox reassured as he patted Goku hard on the back, a slight puff of air escaping the man's lips. "It's all part of the game."

"Game? This can't be a game?" Goku queried, raising his eyebrow slightly. "A game is exciting, it's sends your heart racing, your blood pulsing through your veins and the adrenalin unimaginable." Goku frowned again, and let out another frustrated sigh. "This is just unbearable. I can't breathe, I feel sick and I feel as weak as a kitten. I'm the Greatest Under The Heavens, I shouldn't be able to feel like this. Kami taught me better."

Goku walked a few feet from Ox, and turned his back on him, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"Say hello to fear, Goku." Ox grinned, bowing his head. "You're a brave boy, who has conquered every evil that has come your way, but when something good comes your way Goku, how do you feel? How did you feel when you stood beside my daughter at that alter?" Goku's hands fell by his side, as he looked over his shoulder at his father figure, the Ox King. "Well, Goku?"

Goku's eyes closed tight, as he turned around to face him head on. His pride was holding him down; he did not want to say it, those two words. He opened his eyes, only to see a brunette wearing a white pinafore standing beside Ox, a smile emblazoned across her face.

"Would you like to come in, Mr Son?"

"He'll be in shortly." Ox informed the nurse, who nodded curtly, and retreated into the room. He turned back to his son-in –law, who's eyes were now wide. "You don't have to say it, son. I know you better than that, you're a proud person." He rose from the bench and looked down at the man before him. "You're scared, aren't you?"

Goku looked at him, a look of shame emblazoned across his face. He shook his head, he was not capable of these feelings.

"It's just another battle, Goku." The younger man looked at Ox his eyebrows raised. The larger man smiled broadly, "Don't think I didn't see that look on your face during the wedding; you were confused, and slightly naive, but you battled through. You wanted to make my daughter happy, and from then on, you have. You learned to love my daughter more than anything else, and love is one of the most powerful battles in the world, and the hardest opponent to fall. Nothing can beat it."

"But, what's that got to do with this?"

Ox grabbed Goku by the shoulders, and brought him face to face. "It's a battle, you can get through any battle if you try. This is your next step Son Goku. You've done world hero, world champion and husband, but now it's time for fatherhood. Something good has come out of all of them, now it's time for the next present." Goku still looked unsure, as Ox put him down. "Trust me, you'll love it. Now, go see you child."

Goku walked away, taking one last look at the Ox King, who gave him thumbs up. He turned the doorknob, but let out a final breath. He entered, and found his wife sitting up in her bed. Her hair was tied back in a loose untidy ponytail, a few hairs escaping the tieback to frame her round beaming face.

She held in her arms a small blue bundle, to which Chi-Chi teased with her long elegant fingers, the smile never leaving her lips. She caught sight of her husband standing at the foot of the bed, and smiled happily.

"Oh Goku, it's a boy. We've a son."

"A boy? Oh, wow!" He spoke excitedly, staying at the foot of the bed. Chi-Chi noticed this and looked at him strangely.

"Why are you standing there? Come and see!" Chi-Chi ordered, waving her hands towards her. "He's beautiful, just like his Daddy."

Goku held onto the bed railings as he made his way to the top, his new Everest. He sat down on the bed next to Chi-Chi, his hands clasped tightly together.

Chi-Chi turned the baby around so he could face his father. He let out a low whimper, as the sudden movements seemed to disturb his oncoming slumber. The new mother stroked her husband's cheek, as his eyes set upon the tiny being that sat in her arms. He hesitantly reached out his finger, but stopped to look at Chi-Chi, as though to ask permission.

"Go ahead, sweetie!"

As his finger dangled closer, he was shocked to feel a grip, a grip around his strong muscular finger. The little boy's eyes sparkled at his father, as he played with his father's now outstretched hand. Goku smiled lovingly, as he brought his face closer to his new son, to who now grabbed his nose. He laughed, as all his worries filtered away.

He couldn't understand what he was so scared of. His son was small and fragile, a piece of fine bone china. Why was he so scared of this delicate being? He could see no way. All he knew was he wanted to protect him with his life, just like his beautiful wife, who had bore him this beautiful gift. He felt stronger, a strength burning inside him. Was this what Ox was talking about, this burning undying love? If it was, he loved it.

He was right, it truly was a gift, a gift to behold.

**I'm doing a 100 thmes challenge I found of DA, and thought it would be interesting to do fanfiction with it.**

**Thank You!**

**GokuBootz**


End file.
